


Giggling is a form of Medication!

by JoSeeFeen



Series: Jellywalkers Takeover [3]
Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26727007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoSeeFeen/pseuds/JoSeeFeen
Summary: Rockstar Cookie and Cherry Blossom Cookie get to know this new setting better, and Rockstar runs into misfortune.
Series: Jellywalkers Takeover [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942495
Kudos: 7





	Giggling is a form of Medication!

I keep gawking at the scary mansion I just entered. But I can't gaze for too long because the purple-haired cookie talks again.

" Rockstar Cookie. We meet again." OH GOD IT KNOWS MY NAME. 

" H-Huh? E-erhm... Sorry, I talk to a lot of cookies... Who're you?" I nervously chuckle. Did I offend it? It'll kill me! Why am I referring to another cookie as 'it'??? Does it know...

" I met you a long time ago, at a party, I only talked to you for a minute, so don't worry. Then you-" They turned to Cherry Blossom. " If my memory is correct, you're Cherry Blossom Cookie, no?" Cherry Blossom wasn't paying close attention, so she gets a little startles.

" No? I mean, yes! I'm Cherry Blossom..." We're both complete social wrecks at the moment, figures.

" I know both of you don't have the faintest clue who I am, I'm BlackBerry Cookie. You two should go meet the others, I have something to do." BlackBerry Cookie then scutters away to who-knows-where. Cherry Blossom and I give each other a look that reads "Others???" Why do cookies have to be so mysterious! It's good to know there are others. But who? How many? WHERE?! Looks like a scavenger hunt, for other cookies.

" I suppose we just look around, hm? Don't touch anything though, it's a little... Concerning if you do." Cherry Blossom smiles. Not soon after, we go up a large staircase, logical answer is that some cookies are up there. " It's so dark, maybe the lights don't work..." She uttered.

" Yeah, very Gothic-y, I dig it! BlackBerry looked like it too! Like a doll with a matching doll-house!" I hum.

" That's a creative perspective! Hey, Rockstar Cookie... What is that...?" Cherry Blossom points to the corner, at the end of the hall while lightly elbowing me. " Is it... Moving!" She whispers.

" Hmm?" I squint, and in the corner, I see a small silhouette in that corner, and it was moving! " Is it laughing? Maybe it's one of the cookies BlackBerry Cookie was talking about!" I clap my hands a little, that makes the silhouette notice us. " Ah-!"  
The assumed cookie start coming towards us, except it can fly? Which isn't uncommon for some cookies. My guess was correct, the cookie was laughing, well- More of a high-pitched giggle, it was scary! I started backing up, but Cherry Blossom grabbed my shirt, and pushed me forward. What am I?! Her shield?! Finally, the cookie gets close enough I can see their features in the dark. A young little cookie, happy as can be, with curly blonde hair. They fly up to my height.

" Hi there! Are you cookies new friends? Yay! we were getting lonely!" The kid cheers. " What brings you here? Where you almost caught by Jellywalkers too! Then we're twinsies!" How can such a happy cookie make me feel so depressed in a matter of sentences...

" Uhm-" I gulp and look at Cherry Blossom, she's smiling at me. Gosh, these cookies... "- I'm Rockstar Cookie, and this one is Cherry Blossom Cookie..." I chuckle, trying to seem friendly. I'd much rather be playing my guitar right now, but it's like the world is working against me, at the moment.

" Wowow! So so sooo nice to meet you two! I am Angel Cookie! Did Blacky-Berry bring you in?" I nod. " Oooh! You're lucky she didn't knock you out! She often immediately assumes everything is a Jellywalker..."

" Did she think you were?" Cherry Blossom chimes in, cocking her head.

" Well I was at the time- But I can explain that later! I got here because I ran into the window while flying! I'm like a little tweet-tweet! I can't see glass!" Angel Cookie points at their eyes, winking. Does tweet-tweet mean bird? " Anyways! Have you met Zoms yet?" This child is making up words!- Who is 'Zoms'?! " I'll take your silence as a no! Follow me!" Angel Cookie starts flying past us, we follow. They lead us to what appears to be the HUGE backyard. It has a fence around it. It's at least an acre of land, and it's just grass, and... Another Cookie?! Goodness! What luck!

" ZOOOOMS! I BROUGHT FOOOOOD!" Angel sings out real loud. DO THEY MEAN US. " Not you guys hehe! I have butter-crackers in my pocket~!" Oh. Thank Millennial for butter-crackers. Soon a tall, and slightly burly cookie runs up. Aa-aand it's green and dirty? Why is everyone so damn creepy. BlackBerry Cookie looks like she could kill me with one good blow. And Angel Cookie never stops smiling.

" This is Zombie Cookie! He's the nicest Cookie you'll ever meet! Fun fact about him: He healed me from being a Jellywalker! Unfortunately I was bitten by a Jellywalker, and I had completely turned! But Zombie Cookie found me! And he was all like 'Rrgrggrrgr MONCH' and my arm and BOOMIES! I was Angel Cookie again! Magical, yeah!" Angel Cookie sung.

" That's neat! Can he heal just you, or everyone?" Cherry Blossom asks. This whole time, Zombie Cookie isn't paying attention, and it's eating some butter-crackers.

" Oooh, only me... Angels are just made different, I suppose! A shame to, he could've saved one of my friends... Oh well!" Not once does Angel Cookie frown whilst saying that. I feel like at any moment, they'll punt me into next Thursday... " Welp! Now you've met everyone! I've only been here for a couple days, Zombie has been here for a while, and BlackBerry Cookie lives here! I think..? She always goes on about how she works here. But I don't ever see her boss! it's just here! She's so depressing! But she makes some really tasty stew, and tells me and Zombie bedtime stories! Bedtime stories!!!" Wow, it seems like this BlackBerry has a whole story hidden behind her, I hope to find it out someday.

" She sounds really nice!" I smile. " So, nobody else is here?" Angel shakes their head. " Alright then, that's neat, good to know some cookies are here!"

" Yes! I'm going on a journey to find cookies that lived! Rockstar is joining me!" Cherry Blossom giggles. Angel Cookie smiles, and tilts their head.

" Cookies that lived? What do you mean?" Does... Does this kid not... " Just because the Jellywalkers took over, you turn back after a few hours of being a Jellywalker, yeah?" There are many holes and problems in this logic. But I can't blame a kid. I glance over at Cherry Blossom Cookie, but she's gone. DID SHE REALLY LEAVE ME HERE TO TELL THIS RANDOM KID?!

" Uh... Not quite. Let's go... Sit down somewhere, bring Zombie Cookie, he shouldn't be alone..." I take Angel Cookie's hand, and Angel Cookie takes Zombie Cookie's hand. I lead them to some random table I find inside the house, and I sit down. Angel Cookie follows what I do. " OK... How do I put it... Well, what do YOU think happens when someone gets bitten by a Jellywalker, Angel?"

" Well, they turn into a Jellywalker-" I nod. " - And after while they're a cute little Jellywalker, their mind goes to heaven, that after a bit, their mind comes back, and takes control of their body, and their a cookie again!" They chirp.

" Did that happen to you?"

" Yeah! But I can't remember it... That's just how it goes!"

" Aw kid, who told you that?" I frown. I regret doing that, because Angel Cookie then frowns.

" M-My friend did, right after they got bitten..." They whimper.

" What happened after that?"

" They told me t-to go pick flowers... So I did... And n-now I can't fin them!" Angel Cookie bursts out in tears. Well now I feel like an asshole if I ever!

" H-Hey, Angel calm down, calm down!"

" Rockstar Cookie! What happens when a cookie when their bitten if not that?! What happens!" Angel Cookie shouts, still bawling their eyes out.

" Th-They die..." I mutter, and the room goes silent. " I er uh- I mean, they got to heaven!"

" ... ONLY DEAD PEOPLE AND ANGELS CAN GO TO HEAVEN!" Angel Cookie flies off. Zombie tries to follow, like he knows something's wrong. I really went and messed it up now. I think I traumatized them... Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse.

BlackBerry storms in.

**Author's Note:**

> it'd be funny if I killed one of em off, right? Right. ( I won't, yet. ;O)


End file.
